Kids will be Kids
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Requested by G1Bumblebeegirl101. When Spike and Carly are turned into kids, Bumblebee has to watch them while Wheeljack fixes up the machine that will turn them back to teens. Very cute story and safe for all readers. Cute friend moments and tickles. No flames, please.


**(Here is a story requested by G1Bumblebeegirl101. Here you go, buddy. All Autobots and human characters from the Transformers G1 tv series that are mentioned in this story belong to Hasbro.)**

* * *

**Kids will be Kids**

* * *

How can something like this happen?

That was what was going on through Bumblebee's processor as he was busy watching over Spike and Carly. Only one problem, Spike and Carly were not themselves.

Earlier that day, Wheeljack had invited Bumblebee, Spike and Carly to have a look at his new invention. A recycling prototype that would recycle any damaged weapons, or in this case, the metal walls that covered the Ark, and turn them into new things, such as metal cords, alloy, and new wall plating's for the base. However, as he activated the machine by puling the lever, the machine suddenly started to malfunction and as with all of Wheeljacks inventions, it exploded.

What happened after the explosion was nothing the two bots ever expected. Spike and Carly were caught in the blast, and managed to survive, but they were somehow turned into 6-year-old children, and they had no memories of what had happened. Wheeljack and Bumblebee were shocked as well as perplexed at the situation. Wheeljack then summarized that since the machine would turn old things into new things, it did the same for Spike and Carly, only it made them younger.

Bumblebee asked what were they going to do, since they were the only Autobots in the Ark while the others were away to deal with a Decepticon attack, and Wheeljack said that he will try his best to fix the machine but it would take a while.

That left Bumblebee as the baby sitter. At first it was going well, but keeping two hyper children in one place and keeping them occupied was hard work. So far he and the kids played hide and seek for about an hour, follow the leader for about 6 minutes, and were in the middle of I Spy, although Bumblebee was in the middle of a nap in his quarters while the two snuck out and were playing in the rec room.

"I Spy with my little eye something yellow." Carly spoke.

"I don't see anything yellow." Spike whined as he looked around.

"Keep looking and you'll find it." Carly smiled as she looked over at the giant metal couch that was right behind them. What they didn't know was that Bumblebee was heading into the room, only he was now colored green. It turned out that while he was asleep Spike and Carly found paint cans and decided to paint him for fun. He did wake up after a few minutes and was flabbergasted at what happened to him. He was angry at first, but then knew that Spike and Carly were just kids.

So as he came in, he saw they were busy playing and crept up to them. Spike was still looking for what Carly was spying until he saw Bumblebee. "Uncle Bumblebee!" Spike gasped and Carly turned to see the once yellow Autobot staring at them in a not-so-happy look. Since they were children and did not remember the Autobots, they called them 'Uncle' before they said their names.

"Care to explain this?" Bumblebee said in a quite miffed tone, tapping his metal foot.

"We were just playing, Uncle Bumblebee. We didn't think you'd be mad." Carly said in defeat and Spike nodded.

"I'm not angry with you, I'm just disappointed that neither of you let me know where you were without me knowing it. You can get yourselves lost." Bumblebee told them but then saw that they were almost ready to cry. So he knelt down and gently lifted their chins to look at them. "But, that doesn't mean I don't like you. I'm glad that you two are okay. So there is no need to feel sad around me." he then smiled to reassure them that he forgave them, and Spike and Carly smiled back.

"Hey, how about we do a car wash on me? That will help get this paint off, and we can have some fun." Bumblebee suggested and the kids cheered happily and the three left to the wash racks to get started. Bumblebee transformed into his Volkswagen mode to make the wash much easier and the kids got two brushes and started scrubbing.

"Ahh, this feels so good. Keep it up, kiddos." Bumblebee sighed with comfort as the soft brushes brushed off the green paint and his true colors came to view.

"We still need to do your body, Uncle Bumblebee." Spike giggled as he and Carly finished up with the brushing and rinsed off the rest of the bubbles and wet paint. Bumblebee then transformed to his bipedal mode and laid down for them to brush the rest of him, but as he did he felt some of the bristles of the brushes touch some very sensitive spots that were very ticklish.

Carly was the first to notice a smirk on Bumblebee's face plate. "Uncle Bumblebee, are you giggling?" she asked him as she scrubbed above his foot.

"Eek! No, I'm not! Just watch where you're scrubbing!" Bumblebee tried to stifle a giggle but then Spike scribed across his belly and that made the bot laugh loudly.

"Uncle Bumblebee is ticklish! Get him!" Spike cried out and the two began scrubbing at his belly and Bumblebee exploded with laughter, trying to protect his other spots that were ticklish but failing miserably.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! KNOCK IT OFF! PLEASE! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! STOP TICKLING ME!" Bumblebee cried with helpless laughter as the kids then started scrubbing at his arm joints.

"This is fun." Spike gained as he and Carly kept scrubbing the ticklish bot to pieces until they decided to stop and let Bumblebee have a break, but that would be the biggest mistake they had ever made.

"Oh, you think that was fun? Well, I know what's even more fun." Bumblebee smiled evilly as he regained his breath and stared at the children that were once teenagers.

"Uh oh." the two gasped at the same time and ran out of the room and back to the rec room with the scout right behind them. They tried their best to get away, but they were eventually scooped into Bumblebee's arms and the yellow Autobot placed them in the crook of his arm and started tickling them.

"Tickle Time for my ticklish buddies! Cootchie cootchie coo!" Bumblebee cooed as his digits carefully tickled the children's small stomach and Spike and Carly were laughing hysterically.

"Hee-Hee-Hee-Hee! Help! Someone help!" called Carly as she tried to break free but could not.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! No tickles! Help!" Spike screamed as well, but Bumblebee kept up his playful tickles until Wheeljack came in.

"What is going on in here?" he asked and that made Bumblebee stop and the children breathed heavily, but were very happy.

"Uncle Wheeljack!" the kids replied as Bumblebee placed them back on the ground and the two raced over to hug Wheeljacks legs.

"We were just having some fun, that's all." Bumblebee explained to the inventor. Wheeljack chuckled at the children's enthusiasm and patted their heads gently before he spoke.

"Well, great job, Bee. I have the machine up and ready if you and the kids are ready." Wheeljack announced and Bumblebee said that he was ready, but the kids were a different story. They were a little scared.

As they returned to the lab Bumblebee and Wheeljack assured Spike and Carly that everything would be fine, but as the kids got into position they were still afraid.

However, Bumblebee had a perfect solution. As Wheeljack activated the machine, Bumblebee started making funny faces and noises to keep the children focused on his and not on the machine. And it worked. The kids were laughing at Bumblebee's silly antics that they did not notice a ray of light hit them and they soon changed back into their right age.

"It worked, Wheeljack. They're not kids anymore." Bumblebee said excitedly.

"Kids? What do you mean?" Spike asked, a little confused.

"You mean, you don't remember anything that happened the entire day?" Wheeljack noticed and Spike and Carly said that they don't remember what happened and that the only thing they remember was Bumblebee making faces at them to keep them happy.

Bumblebee and Wheeljack looked at each other and told the teens that they would explain everything, which they did and Spike and Carly were amused by what they did when they were turned into kids. Even Bumblebee had to admit that the two were a lot of fun as kids. After, kids will be kids.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(Here you go, G1BumblebeeGirl101. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did typing it up. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
